gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Golf
miniatur|Golfschlag in GTA V Golf ist eine Freizeitaktivität aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, und Grand Theft Auto V. Das Ziel beim Golfen ist es, den Ball mithilfe eines Golfschlägers mit möglichst wenigen Schlägen in das Loch zu befördern. Die beiden Ableger unterscheiden sich in vielen Bereichen wie zum Beispiel Spielregeln extrem. Das Golfen in GTA V ist deutlich realitätsnäher. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories existiert ein Golfminispiel, das zwar mit Golfschläger, -bällen und -schlagtechniken gespielt wird, ansonsten aber ganz anderen Regeln folgt. Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories Zum ersten Mal kann man in Vice City Stories golfen. Gestartet werden kann das Minispiel auf dem Golfplatz von Leaf Links Golf and Country Club, sobald man in der Mission Home’s on the Range Gonzales besiegt hat. Ziel des Spiels ist es mit dem Golfball eine Zielscheibe im Wasser zu treffen. Für mehr Informationen siehe den Hauptartikel → Golf-Konflikt Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony miniatur|Luis beim Golfen Golf tritt wieder in The Ballad of Gay Tony als Minispiel und Nebenmission auf. Es entspricht aber größtenteils nicht dem realen Golf. Der einzige Golfplatz liegt an der Driving Range des Golden Pier Golf Club. Gespielt wird auf der Terrasse eines Hauses, wobei auf das untere Golffeld gezielt wird. Der Spieler lernt es zum ersten Mal während der Mission Practice Swing kennen, wo er mit dem Golfball einen angeketteten Mann treffen muss. Man erhält die Trophäe bzw. das Achievement „Vierer“, wenn vier Mal hintereinander die Fahne, die im Loch steckt, getroffen wird. Der Ball muss dabei nicht ins Loch gespielt werden. Grand Theft Auto V miniatur|Das Golf-Minispiel im Gameplay-Trailer von GTA V Für GTA V wurde das Golf-Minispiel gegenüber GTA IV stark verbessert. Der Ort des Spiels ist die große Anlage des Los Santos Golf Club (Dorset Drive), die nach der Mission Komplikationen ihre Pforten öffnet. Bildschirmeinteilung Beim Golfspielen werden auf dem Bildschirm zahlreiche Informationen angezeigt. Deren Beachtung kann das Spiel vereinfachen. Links oben ist zu sehen, welche Personen Spielgegner sind. Es sind Bild und Namen der Charaktere zu sehen (siehe Abbildung). Im linken unteren Bildausschnitt ist der Golfkurs bzw. das jeweilige Loch zu sehen (Radar). Darauf kann man außerdem die Lage der Golfbälle und mögliche Hindernisse erkennen (siehe Abbildung). An manchen Hindernissen kommt man mit dem Golfball nicht vorbei. Dabei ändert sich in der Anzeige das Zielsymbol in ein schwarzes „x“-Kreuz. Rechts oben ist zu sehen, welchen Golfschläger man ausgewählt hat. Daneben bekommt man den Hinweis über Windbewegungen. Die Pfeilrichtung gibt hierbei Auskunft über Windrichtung. Eine Ziffer sagt aus, wie stark der Wind weht. Zuletzt ist zu sehen, auf welchem Untergrund sich der Golfball befindet. Außerdem wird angezeigt, wie viele Schläge man am Loch bereits absolviert hat (siehe Abbildung). Wenn der Golfball im Flug ist, kann man hier auch die unter „Steuerung“ angesprochene Manipulationsmöglichkeit erkennen. Gegner Eine Möglichkeit den Golfkurs zu absolvieren ist, gegen einen KI-Gegner anzutreten. Dazu begibt man sich mit seinem Charakter (Michael, Franklin, Trevor) zum Golf Club. Hier wählt man nun eine Schwierigkeitsstufe von einfach und mittel bis schwer aus. Eine weitere Möglichkeit ist, sich mit einem Charakter zu verabreden (Handy, abhängen) und sich dann mit seinem Charakter zum Golf Club zu begeben. Man spielt nun gegen seinen Freund. Es besteht auch die Möglichkeit, mit allen drei Charakteren Golf zu spielen. Dabei steuert man jedoch nur den Charakter, mit welchem man den Golfkurs startet bzw. das Trio einlädt. Golfspielen ist ein teurer Freizeitsport. Allein kostet es $100, den Kurs zu absolvieren. Lädt man einen oder mehrere Freunde ein, so zahlt man bis zu $300, um zu spielen. Gerade zu Beginn der Story sollte man dies bedenken. Golfkurs Der Golfkurs besteht aus insgesamt 9 Löchern. Diese unterscheiden sich durch ihre Größe und die dafür benötigte Schlaganzahl. Zudem bilden Bäume, kleine Seen und Bunker (Sandflächen) Hindernisse, denen es auszuweichen gilt. Regeln Man startet stets als erster in die Partie. Nach dem ersten Abschlag ist dann jeweils der Spieler mit dem weiteren Schlag dran, dessen Golfball weiter vom Loch entfernt ist. Jedes Loch hat eine vorgegebene Schlagzahl (Par). Unterbietet man diese, so erreicht man ein Birdie. Schafft man das Loch in der vorgegebenen Schlaganzahl, ist das Par. Bleibt man jedoch darüber, so bezeichnet man das für 1 über Par als Bogey, 2 über Par als Double-Bogey und bei 3 über Par als Triple-Bogey. Benötigt man mehr Schläge, wird das Loch abgebrochen und mit der maximalen Anzahl an Schlägen bestraft. Schlägt man zu weit ins Aus, bedeutet das einen Strafschlag. Im Anschluss wird eine kurze Statistik eingeblendet. Nach allen 9 Löchern hat man den Kurs gewonnen/verloren und es wird eine Abschlussstatistik angezeigt. Steuerung Zu Beginn eines Schlages muss der richtige Schläger ausgewählt werden. Dabei sollte man auch die Windstärke und -richtung berücksichtigen, da bei der Wahl eines Eisens mit hoher Flugbahn der Golfball natürlich mehr vom Wind beeinflusst werden kann. Zunächst zielt man, wo der Golfball hingeschlagen werden soll. Mit der weiteren Steuerung muss die Abschlagstärke festgelegt werden. Dabei gibt es einen automatischen Tippbalken, der einmal ausgelöst, die Schlagstärke bestimmt. Dies ist ähnlich der Steuerung beim Tennisaufschlag zu verstehen. Auf diesem Balken ist eine kleine Fläche gelb hervorgehoben. Sie bestimmt die optimale Schlagstärke für die ausgewählte Zieldistanz (siehe Abbildung). Ist der Golfball in der Luft, besteht zudem die Möglichkeit, den Ball mittels Tastendruck zum Rotieren zu bringen und seine Richtung leicht zu beeinflussen. Loch (1).png|Loch 1 Loch (2).png|Loch 2 Loch (3).png|Loch 3 Loch (4).png|Loch 4 Loch (5).png|Loch 5 Loch (6).png|Loch 6 Loch (7).png|Loch 7 Loch (8).png|Loch 8 Loch (9).png|Loch 9 Siehe auch *Golfclubs *Golfschläger Kategorie:Sport